Heat Wave
by niah1988
Summary: Extreme heat can lead one's mind astray. Rated M for sweat and the other S word.


**Author's notes:** There were a number of people who wanted to see me have a go at an M-rated story. You know me, I never back down from a challenge so here it is---my try at an M. If you feel like kicking and poking me afterwards, feel free to do so in a review. I'm on a mission to improve!

I wrote this story while listening to _Breathe In_ by _Frou Frou_. It enhanced the mood for me, so maybe it'll do the same for you. Go ahead, put the song on and read!

Thanks _**willgirl **_for helping me out. Your suggestions were appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I always seem to forget this thing. I wonder why... Anyway, I don't own Bones. I just like to play around with the characters. (Take "play" literally in this case.)

* * *

**-) Heat Wave (-**

* * *

He closed his eyes and let the back of his head rest against one of the metal walls of the elevator. The red numbers indicating what floor they passed crawled by on the same rhythm as the beads of sweat that trickled down his neck, before they disappeared under his collar. Booth pushed his back against the metal, seeking out the coolest spot to relieve his burning hot skin.

He had already shed his jacket and tie. The first three buttons of his shirt were undone, and his sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, all in an attempt to get rid of the heat that had nestled under his clothes. If it had been up to him, he would have stripped down to his wife beater a long time ago, but since he had been interviewing suspects all day he had been forced to keep all his clothes on.

Saying that it was hot was an understatement. For the past three weeks D.C. had been harassed by an unknown heat wave. Leaves turned brown, flowers withered away, and prices of water went through the roof. Even though the high temperatures made a couple of supermarket owners very happy, it had the opposite effect on the rest of the population. People got either lazy or extremely cranky. Thanks to his job, Booth had mostly made acquaintance with the latter kind. He had been cooped up all day in an interrogation room with a guy covered in tattoos and piercing, and of course his partner. To make matters worse, the air-conditioning had been down all day, chasing the temperatures to unknown heights and thereby turning the small room into a biblical hell.

It had been sheer torture to have her hovering around at less than a half a yard away in those circumstances. Booth had to regularly bring his libido back in line as he stared their suspect down. The fact that they had had a possible murderer in their midst hadn't taken away the excitement of having a beautiful anthropologist near in a confined space with temperatures that were meant for taking clothes off. Heat, combined with a woman---particularly this woman---and the smell of sweat, always led his mind astray to more pleasant things than catching a criminal. The top with a lace-trimmed camisole underneath she had been wearing hadn't exactly discouraged his fantasies.

At the memory of how the dark red top had hugged her upper body, and how it had accentuated her cleavage, Booth slid half an inch down the wall and let out a deep sigh. Like a kid in a candy store, that's how he had felt all day. He could look all he want---discretely of course---but never touch. A waist made to encircle with his arms, legs long enough to be wrapped around him at least two times, breasts that fit perfectly in the palm of his hands and a pair of lips to die for---they were all imprinted in his memory, teasing him non-stop and keeping him on the edge of going insane with desire.

He had been _this_ close to asking her to leave the room because he couldn't concentrate thanks to all the mental images of hot, sweaty sex with them as the lead characters that had been playing through his head thanks to her close proximity.

A soft ping followed by the elevator doors sliding open pulled him from his reveries. With a groan he pulled away from the wall, shivering at the feeling of his shirt sticking to his damp skin. He swung his jacket over his shoulder and casually strolled through the almost empty bull-pen. At ten thirty in the evening most of his colleagues were already at home, spending some quality time with their families.

A wave of heat hit him square in the face as he opened the door of his office. That morning he had left the window open in the hopes of having a gentle breeze sneak inside. Instead blistering warmth had invaded the room and had settled in every tiny corner, turning the place into an oven as equally hot as the interrogation room. He threw his jacket and tie over the cupboard behind his desk and flopped down in his comfortable office chair. Running a hand over his sweaty forehead, he pulled a bunch of papers closer. He wasn't going to allow himself to go home until he had written this report.

Half an hour later he grabbed a vanilla coloured folder and a black marker to write the name of the case down. He let out a contented sigh before dropping his head to the desk, relieved that his work was done and that he could finally go home to take a much needed cold shower. He desperately wanted to wash off the small rivers of sweat that were streaming down his back. Moments later his head shot upright at hearing footsteps outside his door. The object of his fantasies stuck her head around the door frame, a smile gracing her lips, before she swiftly entered the room and marched straight to his desk.

She was still wearing the lace-trimmed top. In the three seconds it took her to cross the room, he had the time to admire the way the lace stretched across the luscious swell of her breasts and how delicate the fabric looked against her creamy skin. He commanded his eyes to her face when she came to a halt in front of the table.

"Bones, what are you doing here?"

One of her hands found its way to her hip as she tilted her head sideways. "What are you still doing here, Booth? It's already 11 p.m. You should be home by now."

He shrugged. "I was finishing up some paperwork." He gave her a curious once-over. "Are you checking up on me, Bones?"

"I guess I am," she replied, frowning slightly like she had just discovered her motive for coming to his office. "You always drop by the lab. I thought I'd come down here to verify that you hadn't melted away, or perhaps had had some sort of seizure because of the heat."

"A seizure? Me?" He grinned at her. "I'm a healthy man, Bones. One who works out every day, eats nutritious meals and..."

"Drinks one glass of milk a day, I know," she finished. "I know you keep that body of yours in good shape, Booth. I was just..." Brennan stopped in mid-sentence to squint at him. Next her eyes softened. Gesturing at her cheek, she said, "You've got a little something here." She smiled a little at seeing him try to wipe the smudge of black marker on his cheek away. "Hold on."

Booth's eyes widened in surprise when she bent across the desk to run her thumb across his skin. The lacy top clinging to her upper body that he had been fantasising about all day was now no more than three inches away. The familiar feeling of forbidden longing spat through his veins, waking up a part of him that really didn't need any waking at this particular time---not with his partner around. When she stopped rubbing his cheek, he slowly directed his eyes away from her plunging neckline and up to her face where he met her intense gaze.

They stared at each other; Brennan curious and Booth trying to mask his arousal. In vain so it seemed because Brennan suddenly backed away. Not taking her eyes off him she walked backwards towards the door, her brow furrowed as if she was in deep thought about what she had just seen.

He pushed himself out of his chair and managed to keep in a frustrated groan. "Bones, this is not..." His eyebrows shot up when he witnessed her close and lock the door. "Bones?"

His breath hitched in his throat when she pushed herself away from the door and walked towards him. Being the healthy, fit man that he was, he immediately noticed the difference between how she approached him now and how she had approached him five minutes ago. She seemed to put every ounce of her femininity in every step she took. His breathing was shallow---thanks to both the humid atmosphere and the light swaying of her hips---by the time she had rounded his desk.

Brennan reached up to place her hand on his cheek. The shock of feeling her warm skin had him freezing up. She placed her other hand on his face as well before leaning in. Mesmerized by her actions, all he could do was watch how she came closer until she softly slid her lips over his. After a moment of reflection where their breaths mingled, she repeated her actions, locking his mouth in a tender---but sexy---kiss. He was the first one to break away.

Staring down at her, her hands still cupping his face, he asked, "Bones, do you really want this?"

He had been waiting forever for this moment. For God knows how long he had been dreaming of her kissing him like this, of feeling her slender frame against him. He was high from all the waiting, from all the fantasizing about touching her and riding to the point of no return. As he stared down at her, he knew that reality had definitely surpassed even his wildest fantasy.

"Booth," she replied, pressing herself flush against him to indicate how serious she was being, "I want you." To emphasize her point, she captured his lips again in a kiss, this time a firmer one. "It's just sex, Booth," she mumbled against his skin as she trailed a path of pecks along his jaw bone, down his neck and throat. "Just sex."

Fists clenched, eyes squeezed tightly shut and his lungs fighting for the smallest breath of air, Booth contemplated her words. A grunt vibrated in his throat at feeling Brennan flick her tongue across his Adam's apple. Cracking his eyes open, thereby revealing a pair of dark brown pools of desire, he wove his fingers through her hair to comb it out of her face."Just sex," he murmured right before crushing her lips in a fierce kiss that represented the deep wanting he had kept hidden from her up till now. Brennan moaned at his sudden giving in.

For a couple of minutes they were content at just running their hands over each other's arms and back. Raking her fingers through his short hair, another moan escaped her at feeling him invade her mouth. Tender was soon forgotten. In no time they were nipping and sucking at each other's lips and tongues like they were famished. Booth left her mouth momentarily alone to descend to the soft spot right under her ear where he could feel the blood pulse through her veins. After having pushed his tongue against that particular spot a couple of times, he zoomed in on her earlobe.

Brennan grabbed his chin to pull him away from her ear. One of her hands snaked around his waist as she launched another attack on his mouth. Booth gently forced her back until she bumped into his desk. He was delighted to feel her push back to meet every rock hard inch of him that was pressing into her. The hand he buried in her hair pulled her head back, allowing him to deepen the kiss and to heighten their pleasure.

With the wooden edge of the desk against her behind and Booth flush against her front, she began popping the buttons of his shirt. By the time she got to the last button, Booth's hands had disappeared under her top and were roaming over her lower back. Before she had the chance to push his shirt off his shoulders, he drew back to pull her top over her head, leaving her in only her bra and camisole. He sighed softly in satisfaction at running his thumb over the lacy edge of her top. Her hands cradled the back of his head when he bent down to trace the delicate material with his rough tongue.

He quickly discarded his loose shirt when Brennan pulled him up for another kiss. They got lost again in their teasing game, not tiring of carefully probing, sucking and nibbling. Her camisole and bra soon joined his shirt lying forgotten on the ground. Her nails dug deep into his shoulders as he ravaged the two pink nubs on top of the naked flesh before him with his warm lips. Brennan whimpered at the sweet torture and then rolled up his wife beater so she could properly run her fingertips over his taut stomach. When he moved away from her breasts and up her throat, she tiptoed up his ribcage and scraped her nails over his nipples, making him bite down lightly on her neck.

When she switched her hands for her mouth, he let out a groan. Feeling her lick up the beads of sweat lingering on his skin only contributed to his already painful arousal. They let go of each other long enough to pull Booth's wife beater over his head and to push his trousers down his hips. Brennan's jeans quickly followed. He drew her legs around him after he had lifted her onto the desk. Revelling in the feeling of hard against soft, Brennan moaned as she buried her nose in the crook of his neck.

Booth tenderly caressed his way down her spine, to the valley of her arched lower back, where he planted his hands on her hips. Seconds later his fingers sneaked under the lacy fabric to lightly touch her centre. She bit down hard on his collar bone when he slipped a finger in between her folds.

"Booth," she moaned, wrapping one arm around his neck while dragging her other hand down his back.

He hungrily devoured her mouth, giving her the attention she desired with his hands even though he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep in her warmth. The second he felt her tighten around his fingers, he pulled back, earning him a frustrated groan and a set of nails painfully being driven in his side. Electricity shot through every fibre of his being as he lifted her up to push her panties down her bottom and legs. A flick of her foot and the piece of underwear was sent flying away. He staggered free when she shoved his boxers down his thighs.

The heat hanging in his office was nothing compared to the warmth radiating from her weakest spot. She was close to begging him to enter her when suddenly he pulled away, leaving her lips swollen and her eyes clouded with desire. She didn't even have a chance to ask where he went before she felt it. His tongue, softly stroking her clit with his tongue. She let out a low, throaty moan and he sucked harder, revelling in the taste of her. Her fingers were threaded in his hair and she yanked him up, pressed her lips hard against his, tasting her own essence as she thrust against him.

His pulse sped up at feeling her push against him, moist and longing for that ultimate release. Because she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, he was taken down with her when she tipped backwards. The moment her back hit the desk, he nipped her collar bone and slid inside of her. Brennan grunted, squirmed, arched her back and locked her legs around his waist as the feeling of being complete took her over.

A tremble shook through them when Booth pulled back and dove into her again. Stroke after stroke he pushed them further and further away from reality, until there was only a back-and-forth motion left. Inhaling deeply Brennan ran her hands up and down his back before biting down on his bottom lip. He ran his fingers up her stomach to her breasts and as he thrust into her, he lowered his mouth to her nipples which he tweaked and sucked until she cried aloud sharply. He moved his lips up to hers and thrust into her deeply as he kissed her hard on the lips. When she felt herself near the point of explosion, she uttered a long moan against his mouth.

In response Booth stood up straight, Brennan quickly following his lead since she didn't want to break the contact between them. The sensual feeling of his skin slick with sweat sliding across hers sent an extra wave of pleasure down her body to the spot that was already on fire. Using his hands that were firmly placed on her lower back, he inched her over to the edge of the desk.

She whimpered his name in his ear---her warm breath making him shiver. As he pressed his fingers to her clit she cried out, her orgasm causing her to shudder and let go of all inhibitions. The sight of her coming made him moan loudly and seconds later he tipped over the edge as well, completely losing himself in her heat. They didn't break away from their current position, Brennan breathing heavily into his ear while Booth held her close to his heart, afraid that moving a muscle would break the hot spell of lust they were under. When he finally found the strength to pull back a bit, Brennan immediately grabbed his head and forced him to kiss her.

"Bones," he mouthed, breath ragged and satisfaction settling in.

"Booth?"

He shot upright at hearing a familiar voice call his name. "Bones?" To his surprise she walked right through the door of his office. His gaze flicked to his desk-- -only the report he had been working on lay there, no naked anthropologist in sight. He slowly lifted his head to look at her. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ still doing here, Booth? It's already 11 p.m.," she replied, crossing her arms, thereby making her top stretch around her breasts.

Booth closed his eyes and silently prayed for strength. When he opened them again, he found her smiling at him. "What?"

"You've got a little something here." His eyes widened when she leaned across the desk, reaching for his face. He felt himself stir at seeing her cleavage dangling in front of him. Her position reminded him of... Then his eyes drifted to the yellow sticky note Brennan had just removed from his forehead. "It must be the heat," he mumbled, remnants of his dream flashing through his head. It had been a dream, a very vivid one, but a dream nonetheless.

"Is the air-conditioning still down? You could have done your paperwork at my office, where it's a lot cooler. All you had to do was ask," Brennan pointed out.

"I'll keep that in mind, Bones." While gathering his papers, he continued, "You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here? Are you checking up on me?"

"Someone has to drag your ass home," she curtly replied, a playful hint hanging from her words.

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "You're messing up our role pattern, Bones. I'm supposed to be the one nagging that you should leave the office."

"Sometimes a woman needs to take the lead. Now," she walked over to the door. Letting her hand rest on the doorknob she gave him an impatient look. "Are you coming?"

Women taking the lead? Coming? Booth shook his head and waved her away. "You go ahead. I'll be right with you in a minute." As he watched Brennan exit his office, his gaze was glued to her swaying hips and the way her top fit her like a glove. He ran a hand over his face, mumbling, "Heat waves are dangerous for a man's mind, let alone an aroused one."


End file.
